Ghoul
by Luka Crosszeria
Summary: Él no lo pidió, ni lo deseo. Adv: AU/Canibalismo/AkaFuri/Lemon?
1. La cena está servida

**..**

 **..**

* * *

 **Ghoul.**

 **La cena está servida.**

 **..**

 **..**

Lo único que viene a su obscura conciencia y lo único que recuerda, es prácticamente nada.

Recuerdos borrosos e inconclusos de su compañera de clases pidiéndole que la acompañe a casa, le dio un motivo, pero el no lo logra recordar, ella se veía con miedo, pequeños trozos de su memoria donde él se negada fervientemente a acompañarla.

Pero termino cediendo. O eso cree, eso le dicen los médicos.

Su cabeza le duele y parece que estallara en cualquier momento, debe dejar de forzar a su cerebro, debe dejarlo descansar y las memorias por si mismas seguirán llegando, le había dicho su médico con una brillante sonrisa, orgulloso de que su paciente estuviera bien y por supuesto orgulloso de su estupendo trabajo.

Desde hace más un mes que está en el hospital, hace un mes que no enciende su teléfono celular y la televisión.

Las noticias, en internet, los periódicos, las revistas, todos hablan de una sola cosa: Su sobrevivencia a costa de una chica sin familia y la temeraria decisión del médico de implantarle sus órganos.

Él no lo pidió, ni lo deseo.

Simplemente deberían haberlo dejado morir. No tiene familia, no tiene amigos, en conclusión no tiene una sola cosa por la que aferrarse a la vida.

Por lo menos, Momoi tenía amigos que la querían, era popular en la escuela y tenía un brillante futuro como modelo. Una chica alegre, a la que la vida le sonreía.

La historia que cuentan es casi siempre la misma, sus médicos, las enfermeras, los pacientes, las noticias: fueron atacados por un ladrón, Momoi se había negado al asalto y a causa de ello el que había salido herido había sido él, con un disparo en su costado derecho, minutos después el ladrón dispararía de nuevo, esta vez al cielo para asustar a la chica, la bala perdida accidentalmente había rozado la parte más sensible de la cuerda de metal que sostenía algunas barras metálicas para la renovación de un viejo edificio.

Cayendo estas sobre la pequeña pelirosa, muriendo instantáneamente.

Lo único que él recordaba era un dolor espantoso, los gritos de la chica y nada más, su mundo se había teñido de negro.

Días después despertaría en el hospital, en medio de una polémica discusión, entre la sociedad y el médico que le había trasplantado el riñón de Momoi.

¿Era lo correcto? ¿Por qué hacerlo? Y cuando él mismo le pregunto a su médico, este simplemente le había respondió que 'Hago mi trabajo y ese es salvar tu vida'.

Momoi estaba muerta, no había duda, había muerto. No podían hacer nada para salvarla y él estaba entre la vida y la muerte, a un paso de quedarse en la obscuridad total y no abrir sus ojos nunca más. La bala se había fragmentado dentro del órgano y la cirugía era imposible, el riñón era inservible ya.

Había hemorragia interna, de no haber procedido inmediatamente habría muerto.

Lo entiende y no culpa a nadie, el doctor no sabía que de haberle dejado elegir, probablemente habría sin duda optado por la muerte. Momoi no tenía idea de lo que ocurriría a menos de cuatro metros de su casa, y las personas que hablan de él simplemente no lo conocían.

Ahora, a solo pocos días de darle el alta, solo había algo que lo preocupaba.

— ¿No has comido nada, cariño?

Niega levemente, observa el arroz, el pescado frito, las verduras y la sopa de miso, ni siquiera los ha tocado, el aroma es horrible y le causa nauseas.

—No tengo hambre. – La enfermera suspira y como siempre se lleva la comida de ese chico intacta, no entiende cómo es que no ha colapsado por anemia, más de un mes sin ingerir alimento, sobreviviendo únicamente a base de suero y agua.

Él se pregunta lo mismo, cada vez que la ve llevarse la bandeja de comida.

— ¿No vas a comer? – El doctor que se ha hecho cargo de él, entra con unos documentos que revisa y apunta algo sobre ellos, toma asiento a su lado y sonríe.

—No… creo, creo que hay algo mal conmigo. – Observa la sonrisa arrogante del médico y esta parece estarle diciendo: ¿Qué puede haber mal en ti? ¡Fui yo quien te opero! – La comida… sabe horrible ¿Cree que el incidente tenga algo que ver? ¡Quizás mi sentido del gusto…! – No termino de hablar, sonaba tan ridículo, sus mejillas se sonrojaron y el medico se rio.

—No te preocupes, es normal, el trauma que sufriste es grande chico, tu sentido del gusto regresara en cuanto tu recuperación sea completa, mientras te voy a recetar algo especial.

Él sonrió.

El medico saco del bolsillo de su bata, un pequeño cubo, parecía un terrón de azúcar.

—Cuando tengas hambre tendrás que disolverlo en una taza de café. Son vitaminas y nutrientes esenciales, hasta que puedas comer con normalidad.

De vuelta en su solitario apartamento, deja su mochila sobre el piso y se deja caer sobre este también. Mañana regresara a la universidad y no quiere hacerlo, no piensa poder soportar los chismes y habladurías que se generara, no quiere llamar la atención, pero eso es imposible ahora.

Las luces están todas apagadas, el correo se ha amontonado en su buzón, escucha el tic-tac del reloj que cuelga sobre una de las paredes de su cocina, su respiración es lenta y no quiere moverse ni un milímetro.

¿Desde cuándo su casa era tan silenciosa? ¿Desde cuándo no había nadie para llamar? ¿Desde cuando salía de casa sin despedirse? ¿Desde cuándo sus padres se habían ido dejándolo solo en el mundo?

A la edad de ocho años, su familia: su padre, su madre, su tío y su tía, sus primos, regresaban de un viaje familiar, el mejor fin de semana que pudo tener, pero la imprudencia de un sujeto alcoholizado le había arrebatado todo. El auto volcó dio algunas vueltas y finalmente cayo por el barranco, su madre había protegido su vida dando como pago la suya, el lloraba y gritaba por sus padres, su madre lo mantenía fuertemente sujetado, aun cuando ya estaba muerta. Escuchaba a su pequeña prima de apenas un año y medio, ella también lloraba, pero después de algunos minutos su llanto ceso.

Fueron las horas más largas de su vida, agonizantes, lentas y dolorosas.

Su vida desde entonces fue un verdadero infierno. Termino en casa de un pariente de su padre, teniendo que aguantar sus insultos, aprendiendo a hacer todo por cuenta propia, el era un alcohólico también, otra razón más para odiar al hombre, y el dinero que sus padres le habían dejado poco a poco se iba consumiendo en licor y mujeres.

Pero entonces un día no regresó más y en el fondo se sintió aliviado.

—Debo ser un mal ser humano. – Murmuro para sí mismo, se levantó y sin ánimos se dirigió a la cocina, no tenía hambre y de todos motos, aunque la tuviera nada le sabía bien. Solo bebió un poco de agua. Dejando el vaso sobre el fregadero, recordó las vitaminas que el médico le había recetado, las tenía en la mochila, regreso por ellas. – Solo cuando tengas hambre. – Repitió las palabras que el médico le dijo una y otra vez.

Soltó un pequeño bostezo, regreso la caja a la mochila y la dejo sobre la mesa.

Mañana seria el… ¿cuarto peor día de su vida? Sonrió con ironía, incluso ya había perdido la cuenta.

.

Justo como predijo otro día para añadirse a sus días malos. Estaba acostumbrado a estar solo, a no depender de nadie, a no confiar en nadie. Por eso mismo debió haber ignorado a esa chica cuando le pidió acompañarla a su casa, debió hacerlo, pero no lo hizo y quizás esto es su castigo.

Su asiento en clase, pintarrajeado con la palabra 'asesino', sus cuadernos y libros también, las miradas despectivas y de odio de sus compañeros cuando lo vieron ingresar al salón de clases, parecían niños pequeños, a pesar de estar cursando ya la universidad.

Pero claro está, Momoi era popular, querida por los estudiantes y para el era una buena chica, nunca se metió con él y era la única que lo saludaba por las mañanas, tal vez decidió aceptar acompañarla a casa por eso. Ahora mismo se arrepiente de ello, en primer lugar ¿Por qué él? Momoi tenía miles de seguidores y amigos que con gusto habrían querido acompañarla, ir en grupo pudo evitar su muerte… entonces ¿Por qué ir solo con él?

Bueno, no es como que Momoi pudiera predecir que eso pasaría.

— ¿Puedes contestar la segunda pregunta? – Escucho a su lado, cuando desvió la mirada se encontró con su profesor de cálculo, sus compañeros lo veían con diversión y burla, su vista viajo hasta el libro, cerrado igual que su cuaderno. Él suspiro y abrió el libro en la página indicada, su maestro ni siquiera se sorprendió por las palabras despectivas escritas en el, al contrario, le pareció verlo sonreír ligeramente.

—Igualando con cero el denominador: es igual a 0, resolviendo por factorización: 0x es igua es igual a 3.

Y suspirando de nuevo volvió a cerrar su libro, no, no es que fuera un genio, pero ¿Qué diablos haces mas de dos meses en el hospital, si no puedes prender la televisión y la conexión a internet es un asco? Yendo más lejos ¿Qué haces en las tardes después de la escuela si no tienes amigos o una familia con quien pasar el rato?

Estudiar, estudiar y estudiar.

Eso es lo que hacia él, además no es como si el problema fuera tan difícil.

Su maestro y sus compañeros borraron aquella sonrisa burlona y ahora fue su turno de burlarse de ellos.

Sus pasos son lentos y sin animo, arrastra los pies y aprieta contra su pecho los libros que lleva, las clases han terminado por hoy y de alguna manera pudo sobre pasar el primer día, espera que por lo menos las primeras dos semanas sean así, ya después sus compañeros olvidaran todo lo referente a él y volverán a dejarlo de lado.

Así lo espera y así quiere que sea.

La sala del club de Biología siempre está abierta, sus senpais nunca son lo suficientemente precavidos como para cerrarla con llave y es su trabajo cerrarla, pero eso se acaba hoy, lleva en su bolsillo la llave que devolverá al presidente del club, no quiere estar más tiempo del necesario en la escuela.

—Me gustaba ese club. – Murmura en voz baja, era el único lugar donde se sentía tranquilo y en paz, los integrantes, eran cinco alumnos de grados superiores, más responsables, más maduros que él y sus compañeros, supone es la razón por la que no le molestaban.

Era divertido estar con ellos.

—Excepto por él. – la puerta está entre abierta, no es para nada extraño, puesto quien tiene la llave es él. — ¡Disculpen la intromisión, senpais! – Entra y enseguida sin abrir sus ojos hace una pequeña reverencia.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

 _Diablos, todos menos él_. –piensa el chico, se levanta lentamente y para su desgracia, la sala está casi vacía.

—Solo… vengo a devolver… — Pasa sus libros a su mano izquierda y comienza a buscar con cierta desesperación la llave que debe devolver.

—Es extraño. –Su voz suave y con un tono de enfado le alertan, sus ojos suben y se encuentran con la mirada bicolor del pelirrojo.

— ¡Lo siento!

— ¿Cómo te llamas? – No, no siente decepción alguna, es mejor que nadie lo conozca y preferiría que se quedara así para siempre, pero algo dentro de aquellos ojos le hicieron responder.

—Furihata Kouki. – El fuerte aroma del café inunda sus sentidos y es extraño.

El café sabe y huele delicioso.

La comida sabe y apesta horrible.

Durante el almuerzo ver comer a sus compañeros fue un infierno total, había tenido que correr con desesperación al baño para vomitar. En la cafetería solo ordeno un café y diluyo el cubo, eso había calmado su hambre y Kouki había sonreído con satisfacción.

—Es extraño, porque antes no tenías este olor tan irresistible… — Kouki frunce el ceño y observa mejor el lugar, no hay rastro alguno de sus senpais, sus mochilas tampoco están, lo que lo deja completamente solo con ese chico, la sala de club está bastante alejado de los demás y nadie, aparte de ellos y ocasionalmente su supervisor, vienen a este lugar.

—Solo vine a dejar la llave y a decir que no vendría más al club.

— ¿Por qué? – Pregunta y Kouki no quiere estar más ahí, se siente sofocado con la presencia del pelirrojo, sus ojos parecen estarlo examinando a profundidad, las palmas de sus manos están húmedas por el sudor y ha comenzado a temblar.

— ¿No quiero estar más tiempo del necesario en la escuela? – Responde.

El pelirrojo niega, se levanta de la silla desde donde veía a Kouki, el castaño retrocede.

Antes de que pueda darse media vuelta y salir corriendo, el pelirrojo ya está cerrando la puerta tras él, parpadea varias veces, eso fue tan rápido, que apenas pudo verlo… de todos modos ¿Era normal moverse así de rápido?

—No pregunte las razones por las que dejas el club, pregunte la razón de tu repentino delicioso aroma. – Deja caer sus libros, su cuerpo es una masa de gelatina temblorosa.

—Akashi-san… — Mueve sus labios, pero de estos no sale sonido alguno.

—Conoces mi nombre, ahora lamento no haber sabido el tuyo. – Todo mundo conocía a Akashi Seijūrō, el mejor alumno de su generación, presidente estudiantil, capitán del equipo de Básket de la universidad, él les ha llevado tres años seguidos a ganar los torneos escolares, primogénito y heredero del imperio Akashi.

Cuando se unió al club, jamás pensó que Akashi estaría en él y poco importo de todos modos, el no hablaba con Akashi a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario. Y eran contadas, quizás dos o tres veces nada más.

—Por lo menos debería saber el nombre de mi cena de esta noche. – Sus pupilas se vuelven carmesí, la esclerótica* antes blanca, ahora era de un profundo color negro, con algunas venas delgadas color rojo, que rodean también el contorno de sus ojos, aunque claro está el castaño no es consciente de eso.

— ¿Qué dice, Akashi-san? – Es un milagro que Kouki pudiera hablar y fue un milagro que Seijūrō le hubiera escuchado.

— ¿Cómo lograste mantener este olor escondido de mí? – Las manos del pelirrojo rodearon su cintura y un estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo del castaño, se congelo y no conseguía coordinar todos sus sentidos, debería estar alejando esas manos que ahora subían descaradamente sobre su pecho. Siente su respiración en su cuello, sobre su oído derecho, aspira profundamente y exhala con rapidez.

Su corazón se acelera sin control alguno, tiene miedo y Akashi es consciente de eso.

Entonces Seijūrō lo toma firmemente y muerde entre su cuello y hombro.

—¡Ahmmm! ¡Mhmm! – Su boca es cubierta por una especie de tentáculo color rojo, Kouki esta aterrorizado y Seijūrō sigue mordiendo su cuello, escucha claramente como arranca la carne y la sensación húmeda que recorre su espalda, es su sangre.

Sus lágrimas recorren sus mejillas, lo escucha masticar y tragar, se siente tan irreal y lejano que Kouki no puede creer que sea verdad.

La lengua de Seijūrō recorre el camino de sangre cuando rasga el uniforme del chico, sus manos siguen sosteniendo su cuerpo, con ayuda de su Kagune lo ha mantenido bajo control también…

Es indescriptible, el sabor, el aroma…

Como si fuera alguna clase de vampiro comienza a beber y chupar la sangre que brota de la herida.

Lo mejor que ha probado en su vida. Y se pregunta cómo no lo había notado antes, como ese chico paso de tener un aroma como cualquier otro a ser un delicioso y exquisito banquete.

La respuesta viene de inmediato cuando siente el dolor en su vientre, frunce el ceño y se limpia la boca con la manga de su camisa, retrocede dos pasos y Kouki cae de rodillas, sus respiración es agitada y el Kagune del chico se mueve sin control, del mismo tipo de Akashi. Un Rinkaku.

El castaño eleva su mirada y entonces Seijūrō puede apreciar como solo uno de sus ojos cambio.

—Solo un Kakugan… — murmura, y de inmediato esquiva el golpe del Kagune de Kouki, tal parece que se mueve sin control y ataca a cualquier cosa que considere una amenaza. – Esto es interesante, Kouki. – Sonríe, esquiva cada golpe y como un tipo Rinkaku, sabe mejor que nadie los puntos fuertes de esta, pero también los puntos débiles. El tipo Rinkaku tiene un poder de ataque superior, pero al mismo tiempo el Kagune es fácil de romper.

Es feroz y rápido, pero Akashi puede percibir el poco poder de ataque, está débil, quizás el chico aun no toma su ración de nutrientes, en pocas palabras no ha comido aun.

Un ataque certero y el Rinkaku ha desaparecido, su herida se ha regenerado por completo, pero la de Kouki sigue sangrando y el aroma es excitante y lo invita a seguir comiendo.

El pequeño castaño sostiene su cabeza con fuerza, las lágrimas caen al piso y su cuerpo tembloroso es un espectáculo digno de ver, parase sorprendido.

— ¡¿Qué demonios me has hecho?! – Habla sin elevar la voz, se escucha quebrada y Seijūrō levanta su ceja derecha.

—No he hecho nada más que comer. – Seijūrō se inclina hasta la altura del castaño, toma su barbilla y lo obliga a verlo directamente a los ojos, el Kakugan de Seijūrō ha desaparecido, pero el de Kouki no, sus lágrimas siguen deslizándose por sus mejillas y abre por completo sus ojos cuando se ve reflejado en los de Seijūrō, su mano sube y toca su ojo derecho.

No siente nada extraño, pero entonces… ¿Qué es esa imagen que se refleja en las pupilas del pelirrojo? ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió hace un minuto? ¿Qué era esa cosa que salía de su cuerpo y atacaba al pelirrojo sin que pudiera controlarlo?

— ¿Qué eres tú?

—Yo soy Akashi Seijūrō. Nada más ¿Qué eres tu Kouki?

—Yo… no lo sé.

Akashi sonríe cuando lo ve cerrar sus ojos, el Kakugan desaparece poco a poco y Kouki cae inconsciente.

—No serás nadie. – Dice antes de sostenerlo entre sus brazos, y alzarlo con cuidado, su comida no puede maltratarse antes de llegar a su mesa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

*La esclerótica es una membrana de color blanco, gruesa, resistente y rica en fibras de colágeno que constituye la capa más externa del globo ocular. Su función es la de darle forma y proteger a los elementos internos. Coloquialmente a la parte anterior y visible de la esclerótica se la llama el blanco del ojo

*Un Kakugan (Japonés 赫眼, Ojo Brillante en español) es la denominación que se le da a los ojos de un ghoul, cuando las pupilas de estos se tornan rojas y la esclerótica negra. El ghoul puede entrar en este estado por su propia voluntad. Sin embargo, también puede activarse involuntaria/automáticamente si está emocionado, se está extremadamente hambriento o en pleno uso del kagune. El kakugan es una influencia de las células Rc, las cuales se concentran en los ojos de los ghouls, dando como resultado este efecto.

En general, los ghouls poseen dos kakugan, los cuales se suelen activar juntos. Esto no se cumple en los ghouls híbridos, los cuales sólo manifiestan el kakugan en uno de sus ojos. Por esa razón son conocidos también como ghouls de un solo ojo.


	2. GOCHISOOSAMADESHITA

**..**

 **..**

* * *

 **Ghoul.**

 **GOCHISOOSAMADESHITA.**

 **..**

 **..**

Se sentía tan pesado y no tenía ganas de levantarse o de abrir los ojos, la superficie suave y acolchonada bajo su cuerpo se sentía estupenda, tanto como para dormir los siguientes cien años.

No. Se dijo a sí mismo, no podía seguir durmiendo, tenía que asistir a clases y al trabajo, tenía que estudiar para el próximo examen, tenía que limpiar su habitación y su casa, tantas cosas que hacer, definitivamente no podía quedarse más tiempo en esa cama.

Lo sabía.

Pero también sabía que al abrir los ojos solo se toparía con la realidad. Una terrible realidad de la cual no tiene ni tendrá escapatoria.

—Kouki~~— Aun en medio de la inconsciencia el castaño es perfectamente capaz de reconocer aquella suave y engañosa voz, es la única que escucha en aquella habitación. – Despierta, tengo hambre… — Sus parpados se abren poco a poco, su ceño se frunce y su cuerpo se remueve por la inmensa cama, la fina seda que envuelve su cuerpo cae al piso y Seijūrō sonríe complacido.

La luz es encendida y Seijūrō puede observar mejor al chico, Kouki desliza la camisa sobre su brazo y su hombro queda descubierto, la suave piel que emana un delicioso aroma, y Seijūrō no puede evitarlo, sus instintos son más grandes que su control, muerde con fuerza la carne, la arranca y Kouki ahoga un grito de dolor cubriendo su boca, las lágrimas saladas se deslizan sobre sus mejillas, cierra con fuerza sus ojos y solo escucha como el pelirrojo mastica varias veces antes de tragarla por completo.

La lengua de Seijūrō se desliza de nuevo por el área, esta vez limpiando la sangre que ha comenzado a brotar, no es mucha porque el cuerpo de Kouki ha cerrado la herida rápidamente.

—Duele… — Susurra el castaño.

—No mientas. – Responde aun con una sonrisa en su rostro, para segundos después volver a morder el área, y Kouki se encierra en un mundo totalmente en blanco, sin sentimientos y vacío. Solo así puede mantener la cordura, solo así puede seguir pensando que aún es un humano normal.

 **..**

 *** Dos meses atrás ***

 **..**

Estaba completamente confundido y aterrado, sus manos había sido atadas mientras aún estaba inconsciente, las lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos y se deslizan lentamente por sus mejillas ruborizadas.

¿Cómo es que todo termino de esa manera? El solamente deseaba regresar las llaves del club, solamente deseaba llegar más temprano a casa y olvidarse momentáneamente de la escuela.

Todo es tan vago, como una nube brumosa, es como estar viendo una película de mala calidad, de un momento a otro se encuentra escuchando las palabras de Akashi, después siente dolor y al siguiente segundo se ve reflejado como un auténtico monstruo. Lo siguiente que recuerda es haber despertado en una cama más grande que la suya, totalmente desnudo, con sus manos atadas y se ha encontrado a Seijūrō mirándolo fijamente con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Kouki… — Seijūrō extiende por completo la pierna del chico, Kouki intenta moverse, quiere luchar, intenta patearlo, pero todo eso se queda en un intento, se siente tan débil que incluso llorar le cansa, se siente mareado, todo su mundo da vueltas como loco y entonces su estómago gruñe. – No luches. No puedo maltratar la comida. No es lo que me han enseñado mis padres. – Dice y Kouki es perfectamente capaz de reconocer el cinismo en aquel tono de voz.

— ¿Q-que… haces?

—No mucho. Degusto la comida. – Y las yemas de sus dedos recorren el pecho de Kouki, la piel suave y cálida, el delicioso aroma que emana, sus dedos se pasean por la clavícula, bajan lentamente siguiendo al esternón y algunas veces se detiene en las costillas. – Deberías comer un poco más, estas muy delgado, Kouki. – El castaño tiembla cada vez que Seijūrō dice su nombre, no sabe si es por el miedo o por la vergüenza, debe ser una combinación de ambas. – Así no podré quedar satisfecho.

—Por favor… — Es patético, lo sabe, pero que otra cosa puede hacer más que rogar por su vida.

— ¿Tienes hambre? – Kouki niega lentamente, aunque este muriéndose de hambre en este momento, aun que piense que el hambre termina por devorarlo por completo, de todas maneras todo le sabe horrible, el pescado, el arroz, el miso, los dulces, las verduras. — ¿Quieres un poco de esto? – Y antes de que Kouki vuelva a negar frenéticamente, Seijūrō le obliga a abrir la boca e introduce un pequeño trozo de carne, cruda, aun goteando sangre, pequeñas gotas caen sobre el pecho de Kouki, otra pequeña gota se desliza por su barbilla.

Su lengua de inmediato reconoce el sabor metálico de la sangre.

Kouki intenta vomitar.

El pelirrojo cubre la boca y la nariz de Kouki, obligándolo de esta manera a comer aquel trozo de carne, Kouki tiembla, sus ojos llenos de gotas saladas, su corazón desbocado y sus pulmones pidiendo aire a cada segundo que pasaba, la sangre en las manos de Seijūrō, fresca, cálida…

Es asquerosa… esa sensación.

Es… completamente, repulsivo… el sabor…

La sangre… en su lengua…. El sabor es…

Asqueroso…

No.

Y Kouki la come. Y es deliciosa. Una sola cosa se refleja en sus ojos, uno de ellos castaño y el otro teñido en negro y rojo.

Desea más. Quiere comer más.

Quiere más de ese delicioso sabor, quiere comer hasta llenarse por completo.

Seijūrō la sabe.

— ¿Qué tal está? ¿Sabe bien? – Retira sus manos del rostro de Kouki y con una sonrisa toma otro bocado para llevarlo de nuevo hasta la boca del castaño, y Kouki sin control sobre su propio cuerpo, llevado solamente por el instinto de saciar su hambre, abre la boca para comer más. — ¿Te gusta? – Y Kouki asiente, sus mejillas y labios manchados de sangre, deslizándose sobre la piel, que poco a poco retomaba un color más vivido. Sus labios carnosos y pintados en un hermoso color carmesí, Seijūrō no pudo evitar inclinarse y morderlos, suavemente, degustando también los rastros de sangre.

—Más… — Susurro con vergüenza.

—Kouki… ¿Tienes alguna idea de lo que eres? – Pregunta y Kouki niega levemente, se siente tan desprotegido, expuesto totalmente al pelirrojo. Seijūrō no esperaba en realidad que Kouki pudiera responder esta pregunta. –Así está bien. Eso es lo mejor – Sus dedos retiran un mechón de cabello castaño de la frente de Kouki y lo llevan detrás de la oreja, pequeñas gotas rojas se esparcen sobre su rostro y su cabello.

Seijūrō sonríe cada vez que observa esa combinación de colores en uno de los ojos de Kouki.

Y la herida en el cuello del castaño ha desaparecido por completo.

—Tengo hambre. – Susurra Seijūrō y Kouki se estremece y quiere gritar, soltar sus manos y salir corriendo cuando los ojos de Seijūrō cambian, ahora es totalmente consiente de ese cambio. Tiene miedo, porque imágenes vuelan dentro de su cerebro, dispersas y vagas, la borrosa y distorsionada imagen de su reflejo con uno de sus ojos similar al del pelirrojo. – Quiero comer, Kouki.

Su boca no se mueve, por más que su cerebro le de esa orden. No grita, no habla. Solo llora.

Solo desea saber cuándo es que tendrá la benevolencia de matarlo y espera que sea una muerte rápida y sin dolor.

Nada más alejado de la realidad, porque Seijūrō no piensa matarlo, no podría, no podría seguir viviendo sin ese delicioso sabor. Ahora mismo Seijūrō puede entender un poco las adicciones… él era adicto a algo aún más peligro que el alcohol, el cigarro o las drogas.

Solo un pequeño bocado había bastado para desear más y más y más y más… más de ese sabor, más de esa sensación placentera que recorría todo su cuerpo. Más, más, deseaba más.

Era adicto al sabor de Kouki.

—Gracias por la comida. – Le escucha decir y Kouki cierra los ojos cuando Akashi se inclina y su rostro está a menos de medio centímetro del suyo, siente la respiración del contrario chocar contra su mejilla, el aire es cálido y húmedo, su cuerpo tiembla e intenta no moverse. Su piel se eriza cuando Seijūrō lame su mejilla, limpiando la sangre que había comenzado a secarse.

Siente como sus piernas son levantadas y separadas con facilidad, Seijūrō se ha acomodado entre ellas para tener más control sobre la situación, sus mejillas estallan en un furioso sonrojo, avergonzado, con miedo y preguntándose si es que Akashi no encuentra asqueroso ese contacto entre dos hombres, especialmente cuando uno de ellos - Kouki- está completamente desnudo.

—Quiero irme a casa. – Se arma de valor y pronuncia cuatro palabras, para su suerte correctamente, o eso piensa hasta que Seijūrō suelta una carcajada.

—No puedes ir a casa.

— ¿Por qué?

—Kouki, la cena debe servirse en el comedor. – Y Kouki grita lleno de pánico cuando Seijūrō muerde su hombro, es doloroso, sorpresivo y aterrador, le escucha morder y siente el líquido bajando por su pecho, es cálido y espeso, recorre la piel lentamente, intenta desatar con desesperación sus manos, Seijūrō arranca de nuevo la carne y la mastica, con lentitud, disfrutando del sabor, único, adictivo, delicioso. Cuando la carne pasa por su garganta Seijūrō sonríe y Kouki solamente quiere despertarse de esa horrible pesadilla.

Un sollozo se escapa de sus labios, pero a Seijūrō poco le importa, su lengua se desliza con placer siguiendo la sangre que baja por el torso del castaño, la sangre de Kouki también se ha deslizado por la espalda, pero esta se ha perdido en las almohadas y mantas de la cama, un total desperdicio, piensa Seijūrō con tristeza.

Y una sonrisa lasciva aparece en su rostro, quiere verlo gritar y llorar, quiere darle dolor y placer. Debe saber que ahora mismo ya no tiene libertad, ni voluntad, ni derechos, ni opinión. Ahora su vida le pertenece, debe estar consiente de cuál es su lugar.

Su lengua baja por el torso y que cuando el camino de sangre ha terminado Seijūrō sigue bajando, Kouki se remueve incomodo, su corazón late rápidamente y su mente no logra procesar todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor.

Solo sabe que Seijūrō no debe seguir bajando.

—No… — Susurra y una sonrisa se forma en los labios de Seijūrō antes de besar la piel de la pelvis, sus manos empujan las piernas del castaño hacia afuera, y aunque Kouki se resiste, Seijūrō es mucho más fuerte que él.

Le ha alimentado un poco, solo para que no se desmayara.

—Sé que te gustara… no tienes por qué tener miedo.

–Suéltame… – murmuró y las lágrimas volvieron a brotar

–Lo siento, eso no está permitido… – Seijūrō sonrió. Y su mano se deslizo por las piernas de Kouki, acariciando la suave piel que desprendía un aroma delicioso, su lengua moría por probarla. Su boca se deslizo por el interior de sus muslos y mordió la piel hasta hacerla sangrar, Kouki grito de nuevo. – No puedes escapar, no tienes un lugar al que regresar, nadie espera por ti, ¿Me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas.

—Entonces ¿Por qué peleas? Solo ríndete.

Sabe que lo mejor sería dejar de luchar, dejar que terminara de matarlo a su gusto, dejar de llorar y envolverse en un mundo totalmente vacío, pero…

Kouki nunca le había temido a la muerte, la deseaba tanto, pero nunca había tenido el valor de apresurar el momento, muchas veces dejaba sobre la mesa de su habitación, una pequeña navaja y se quedaba horas y horas viendo ese pequeño objeto, no le temía a la muerte, pero si al dolor.

Y ahora, justo en este momento cuando Seijūrō le ofrecía el camino que tantas veces quiso tomar, ¿Por qué lo dudaba? ¿Por qué simplemente no se rendía? ¿Por el miedo al dolor? ¿Por qué las sonrisas de sus padres llegaban hasta su mente? ¿Por qué los miembros del club de biología seguían sonriendo para él? ¿Por qué recordaba a la amable anciana que siempre le horneaba deliciosas galletas de chocolate?

Acaso… ¿Deseaba aferrarse a la vida? ¿Acaso no estaba ya cansado de ella? ¿Por qué lloraba?

—No quiero morir… — Susurra débilmente, tan bajo que nadie podría escucharlo, siendo Seijūrō una excepción. Kouki vio directamente a Seijūrō a los ojos, a esas irises carmesí.

Y sonrió, nunca podrá encontrar una respuesta a porque lo hizo. Simplemente sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. Quizás era el miedo tomando completo control de su cerebro, o simplemente la cordura comenzaba a dejarlo.

Sinceramente Kouki se daba asco y lastima.

Desde que sus padres habían muerto lo único en lo que pensaba era en morir, descansar de este mundo tan podrido e imperfecto, ir a donde tuviera que ir después de morir, día tras día, hora tras hora, minuto a minuto, sus pensamientos solo giraban en torno a esta idea.

¿Sus padres sonreían? ¡Por supuesto que lo hacían! ¡Ellos siempre sonreían para él! Y ahora ya estaban muertos. No sentían dolor, ni tristeza por estar solo. No tenían idea de lo sofocante que podía ser la vida.

—No quiero morir. – Repite de nuevo, esta vez un poco más alto.

¿Debió morir tras el disparo? ¿En serio habría elegido la opción de morir, si es que se la hubiesen dado en el hospital? ¡¿Habría dudado como ahora?!

—No morirás, eres una fuente de comida irremplazable. – Para ese instante Kouki había perdido por completo la conversación ¿No morirá? ¿Comida? ¿Él?

— ¿Qué…? ¡NO! – Grito lleno de vergüenza y pánico cuando la mano de Seijūrō acaricio lentamente su pene, deslizo su palma desde la punta hasta la base, Kouki cerro sus ojos y su boca, para evitar que sonidos aún más vergonzosos salieran de ella. — ¿Q-que… haces?

— ¡Shhhhh! Solo cierra tus ojos y no pienses en nada. – Susurro, para después bajar lentamente, lamio el interior de los muslos de Kouki, la herida anterior ya había desaparecido, pero el aroma seguía ahí, cautivándolo, invitándole a seguir mordiendo y comer hasta saciarse. El castaño intento cerrar sus piernas con fuerza, pero Seijūrō lo evitaba y su lengua siguió bajando, su boca fue directamente hasta el miembro de Kouki y repitió las acciones de su mano ahora con su boca.

— ¡Noo! ¡Por favor, detente! ¡Detente! ¡Suéltame! – Sus manos fuertemente sujetas a la cabecera de la cama con cadenas le imposibilitaban levantarse, aunque Kouki lo intentara mil veces, lo único que conseguiría era dañarse las muñecas. —¡N-n…o… Ahh~~! – Gimió involuntariamente, y Seijūrō sonrió concentrado en la tarea de brindarle más placer. Escuchaba el tintineo del metal, los intentos inútiles del chico por liberar sus manos, por escapar de él.

Es tan tentador…

— ¡AHHH! – Las lágrimas se desbordan y el dolor recorre cada terminal nerviosa en su cuerpo, sus manos se aferran al hierro y sus dientes muerden su labio inferior, cierra sus ojos y dos gotas caen de sus mejillas y se pierden en la tela que cubre el colchón. Seijūrō le ha mordido.*

—Te dije que cerraras los ojos y no pensaras en nada. Mis órdenes son absolutas ¿Lo has entendido ahora? – Kouki asiente lentamente y tiene miedo de volver a abrir sus ojos. Pero sabe que ahora mismo ese pelirrojo está sonriendo.

Seijūrō alza su mano y la lleva hasta la barbilla del castaño, ahí un pequeño hilo de sangre baja recorriendo la piel, impulsa su cuerpo hacia arriba, Kouki tiembla debajo de él y mantiene los parpados cerrados, su lengua lame la sangre y sube hasta los labios.

Los recorre con la punta de la lengua, Kouki no opone ninguna resistencia cuando introduce su lengua, topándose con los dientes, Seijūrō gruñe y frunce el ceño, enojado y molesto muerde el labio. La sangre brota y Seijūrō la bebe.

Su mano baja de nuevo, recorriendo lentamente el torso, el pecho, la pelvis, la cadera y finalmente se pierde en la entre pierna de Kouki, acariciando lentamente y con cuidado el miembro de Kouki, el castaño se había quedado quieto, aunque realmente tenga el impulso de cerrar las piernas, lo ha controlado, no quiere más dolor.

Y de pronto sus labios son tomados con fiereza en un beso, con sabor a sangre, su lengua buscaba más profundidad y su mano aprieta con fuerza el pene y Kouki no puede evitar soltar otro grito, oportunidad que Seijūrō aprovecha para profundizar más el beso, su lengua se mueve con maestría explorando la boca del castaño.

Ambas manos suben, deslizándose por la suave piel, centímetro a centímetro la acarician, sin olvidar ni un milímetro. Es casi como si quisiera memorizar cada parte de su cuerpo. Su mano sube y baja desde el costado hasta las piernas y el beso no termina, el aire se agota de sus pulmones y quiere alejarlo, o siente que morirá asfixiado.

—Solo disfrútalo… —Dijo cuándo dejo en libertad los labios de Kouki, el castaño jadeaba, intentando hacer llegar más aire a sus pulmones, Seijūrō se limpió la saliva que rodeaba su boca y sonrió cuando observo la saliva que resbalaba por la barbilla de su presa. – Te daré placer y tú me darás comida ¿No crees que es un buen trato?

¿De qué manera? – Quiso decir Kouki, pero sus labios no se movieron y su nariz solo siguió aspirando el aire.

—Ves… tu cuerpo opina lo mismo. – Observo el pelirrojo, y aunque Kouki no podía verlo, suponía que podía sentirlo, como su miembro respondía a la estimulación, como la carne se endurecía y gritaba por más placer.

Kouki tenía una erección.

Seijūrō desabrocho la chaqueta de su uniforme y la lanzo, aflojo la corbata y la retiro también. Ahora mismo la ropa le era un estorbo. Su pantalón y la ropa interior tuvieron el mismo destino.

Ahora mismo el contacto era piel contra piel.

—Tu cuerpo es tan honesto. – Sus mejillas ruborizadas por completo y un gemido escapando de su boca cuando Seijūrō toca la punta de su pene. – Tu boca dice 'no', pero esto… me dice 'Sigue'. ¿Dime Kouki, que quieres que haga? – Susurro mientras bajaba lentamente al pecho, se hundió en el aroma de la piel, su lengua se deslizaba lentamente, primero jugando con uno de los pezones del castaño, lo chupo, lo mordió levemente y sonrió ante el gemido ahogado que Kouki dejo escapar.

Seijūrō hace que sus erecciones se rosen con cada simple movimiento. Y los gemidos de Kouki son cada vez más fuertes, intenta reprimirlos, cerrando con fuerza su boca y algunas veces mordiéndose los labios, concentrándose en el dolor para olvidar el placer.

Entonces las manos del pelirrojo bajan hasta tomar las piernas de Kouki, las separa con suavidad, con cuidado, Kouki no sabe que pensar, sus ojos se han mantenido cerrados durante todo ese tiempo, las manos que lo acarician son tan suaves, gentiles y cálidas, está tentado a olvidar todo y dejarse envolver por ellas.

Cuando Seijūrō obtuvo una posición aceptable, sus manos subieron y se deslizaron por la espalda cruzando los brazos, como si estuviera abrazando al castaño.

— ¡AHHHHH! – cuando le penetró de golpe, grito. Era doloroso y nada agradable, le sentía abrirse camino en su interior, caliente, duro, doloroso y brutal, como si fuera a partirse en dos. Dolía. Las lágrimas de Kouki no cesaban y fluían interminables. Seijūrō le apretaba contra su cuerpo, y Kouki arqueaba la espalda hasta que su cabeza dio contra la cabecera de la cama.

Seijūrō se movía, el dolor solo aumentaba, Kouki aguantaba el dolor lo más que podía, apretaba los dientes con fuerza, tragándose los gritos y maldiciones que quería decirle a ese bastardo. Ahora solo quería que termina, que se viniera rápido y lo liberara de ese dolor.

Pero entonces Seijūrō se detuvo.

Sus manos soltaban la cintura y espalda de Kouki, salía lentamente del interior del castaño, con una sonrisa en su rostro, Kouki quiso abrir los ojos, pero no pudo, ante el temor de ser mordido de nuevo.

La mano del pelirrojo se pasó sobre el miembro de Kouki, acariciándolo levemente. El castaño soltó un jadeó, había perdido casi por completo la erección a causa del dolor.

—Te dije que te daría placer. – Entonces su mano se deslizo por su cuerpo cubierto con una fina capa de sudor, con suavidad, casi ternura…

El simple contacto le ponía el vello de punta, los ojos de Seijūrō no perdían de vista ningún detalle, cada mínimo gesto era registrado, entonces su mano tomo el pene de Kouki, subiendo y bajando con lentitud. Cada vez lo sentía más duro. Algunos segundos después, Seijūrō comenzó a moverse, lentamente, marcando un ritmo pausado.

El dolor desapareció en el mismo momento en el que las manos de Seijūrō se movieron de arriba abajo sobre el miembro de Kouki, apretándolo con fuerza, al ritmo de las profundas embestidas que empezó a recibir.

Kouki jadea, lleno de placer.

Seijūrō se inclinó por completo sobre el cuerpo de Kouki, sus labios rozaban su mejilla, su cuello y su frente, cada vez que le envestía. La respiración de Kouki entrecortada comenzó a mezclarse con la de Seijūrō.

Sentía fuertes sensaciones placenteras, recorriéndole el cuerpo con cada estocada, cada movimiento por pequeño que fuera, cada beso, con cada caricia. Su abdomen se restregaba contra el bajo vientre sudoroso, rozándole la punta.

— ¡N-no! ¡Por favor, no más~~! ¡Ahh! – sus gemidos eran cada vez más agudos, la respiración de Seijūrō rosaba su oído y cuando le escuchaba gruñir su cuerpo entero temblaba, su voz se había vuelto, más grave y ronca.

—Kouki… — Susurro. Y aunque sabía que Seijūrō no se daría cuenta si abría los ojos, no lo hizo, al contrario apretó los parpados lo más fuerte que pudo. Su mente estaba en blanco, su cuerpo se movía de arriba abajo, mientras recibía las envestidas. Simplemente se dejó llevar como un muñeco sin alma e inmediatamente rodeo la cintura de Seijūrō con sus piernas, nunca supo cuál fue la reacción del pelirrojo, solo le invito a penetrarlo con más fuerza y más profundamente.

Tan excitados y el ritmo había empezado a ser tan brutal, que no lo soportarían mucho más.

La espalda de Kouki se arqueo y abrió su boca soltando un gemido, incapaz de pronuncias otra cosa, el placer se desbordaba y su semilla se rego sobre su vientre y sobre la mano de Seijūrō.

Kouki sintió la esencia del pelirrojo liberarse en su interior segundos después con la última envestida, su cuerpo se impulsó hacia adelante y gruño cuando Seijūrō volvió a tomar su pene y lo apretó levemente, Seijūrō gruño, antes de salir por completo del interior del castaño.

La respiración agitada de ambos era lo único que se escuchaba en la habitación. El sudor los empapaba a ambos, el calor de la habitación había subido inimaginablemente y el aroma a sexo que inundaba el lugar.

—Gochisoosamadeshita* — Kouki le escucho murmurar, antes de que saliera de la habitación con una sonrisa en su rostro. Completamente satisfecho.

Deseando que la siguiente hora de comer llegue pronto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **¿Continuara?**

* * *

.

.

.

.

*Para l s que se preguntan qué mordió Seijūrō… sip, si mordió lo que se imaginan (Le mordió el pene)

GOCHISOOSAMADESHITA*: que significa "He comido bien".

Jajajaja me he divertido escribiendo esto y solo espero que haya salido bien (9ÓwÓ)9

No tengo idea de si este es el verdadero final, creo que me he enamorado un poco de este Seijūrō, y quiero escribir por lo menos otro capítulo más donde Kouki sea feliz… con o sin Seijūrō… eso ya lo veremos ;D


End file.
